The Doll Maker
by Dark Sweetheart
Summary: Everything has finally died down...or so it seems. Roy Mustang is now Fuhrer and with new found power he and Havoc have alot of work to do and maybe a love interest or two. Roy/OC and Havoc/OC please be nice don't flame me.
1. Intro

So I have been needing to write this story….I have been pondering while watching the series all over again desperate for ideas.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!!

So Enjoy the story and please be kind this is my first fanfic.

Two years had passed since the defeat of the upper chain of command and the partial destruction of the city in which the government had tried to cover up. Being rewarded for his heroic efforts to save lives Colonel Mustang was promoted to Fuhrer it was a proud day for him since it had been his lifelong dream to hold the high position. Though under sad circumstances Riza Hawkeye was not there to stand by him like she had for so many years, she took another position in a different department as a Major serving to another Colonel which Roy didn't understand. Most of his original staff followed him to the higher ranks as Jean Havoc was promoted to General. His first 6 months were tough getting use to the new office and along with the endless paperwork, with duties that took him away from his comfortable office. Everything seemed finally at peace for once the town was booming with business and for once the crime rate was down or so it seemed.

The moon hid behind the clouds as it was threatening to rain down on the small town lightening started to hit the ground as thunder crashed into the sky. It woke some of the residents as a figure struggled to make his way down an alleyway he was bleeding horribly as he looked for some help. A poor old hag trying to get out of the rain ran into the man knocking him over. When she pushed the man away from her she screamed discovering his hand had disconnected from his body. The scream alerted as the man seemed to fall apart like he had been sown together like a doll. The woman was so distraught she ran as a figure from the roof smirked disappearing into the night. By morning a crowd had gathered to see the gory sight which was more horrifying since the rain had finally stopped. Blood was all over the alley as a child was dragged out of sight personal was already on sight assessing the scene. Fuhrer Mustang arrived on scene to see the damage as General Havoc was quiet argument with him.

"You really shouldn't be here…"he whispered as Roy shoved him aside slightly heading through a very shocked crowd. Some couldn't believe that they were even seeing him here in their small town. "The paperwork didn't explain anything I needed to see it for my own eyes…."he turned and stopped before he finished that sentence. His stomach suddenly twisted over as he saw the man's intestines being cleaned up. "Get these civilians out of here…."he said as he tried breathing in some fresh air.

Havoc shook his head as a few random men escorted the prying eyes away from the scene as it seemed to tell a very disgusting story. "I told you…"Havoc uttered to him as Roy went to find a trash can of some sort. A few moments the later after heaving his guts he came back perfectly content. "Alright now can someone explain to me what is going on here?"he asked as he came back to the scene.

A very reluctant Lieutenant stepped forward as the cleaning of the walls started. "State your name…"Mustang said to the Lieutenant. He saluted "My name is Lieutenant Naoki Hisori…"he stood at attention. "At ease…so what is the story here?" Mustang asked as Naoki walked off with the Fuhrer.

"The victim found here was a civilian named Kin Kitio he apparently disappeared 2 weeks ago and was found sewn together at joints with thread, and his jaw was sewn shut he was torture and his intestines were cut out and….Fuhrer…you ok?" he asked as Roy seemed to be getting sick again. "I'll just look it over in your commanding officer's report." He replied as he headed back to the car with some minor assistance from Havoc. Havoc got into the car with him. "Well we will be getting a visit from the Majors…" Havoc shook his head. "Who are the Majors?"Roy asked confused as they left the crime scene.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The rows of security pulled in one by one as the cars came in as Roy was back from the crime scene still feeling the contents on his stomach. Roy was greeted by his security detail but he kind of brushed them off as he headed into the building back to his office where he felt locked up. Havoc was one step behind him as they headed down the series of hallways leading to his office. He was greeted by his secretary who stood up as he walked in. "Fuhrer Mustang you have a couple of guests…"She said as he seemed to ignore her heading through the door. "Thanks Ashi…he got it."Havoc smiled as he headed into the office but Mustang stopped dead in his tracks making Havoc run into the back of him.

Two girls were standing at the back of the office staring at Havoc and Roy. They were twin girls that looked like two small children since they stood only 5 foot even. One had shoulder length while the other girl's hair must be long since it was pulled back into a bun with no hair out of place. They were identical but Roy had to do a double take at them he was surprised to see twins in his office.

"May I ask who are you?"He asked as one of them stood up. "My name is Aine Yamamura and this is my sister Ai Yamamura we are the Majors….pardon the intrusion but we need to have an urgent meeting with you Fuhrer." She said as she pulled out two files and laid them on his desk. Ai backed up a little bit shy right into Havoc who caught her. "We have been personally overseeing the case that has fallen into your district for the past year and a half. Four deaths all of them sewn together like puppets. The mastermind behind all of this has left threatening letters trying to convince us he won't stop until he gets his revenge."Aine explained on as Ai took a seat next to Havoc who was being a gentleman to her. Ai smiled discreetly before paying attention to her sister who had lost Roy.

"Well Major Yamamura as it would seem this now falls under my command and I assure you that you don't need to worry about the investigation. We can handle it from here on out….this psycho will be caught and brought to justice." Roy assured her as she looked at him with distaste. "Sir if I may speak freely me and my sister know the in's and outs of the case like no one else it will take months for your team to get the knowledge of level of what we know about the case. "She said as Roy looked at her. "Maybe your right….I will tell you what I am hiring both of you not only to oversee the case but as a new addition to my staff. As for you Miss Aine Yamamura I expect you to keep me up to full speed about everything."He said in a serious tone as Ai stood up. "Sir the full details of this case is complex to understand he is a madman he ties up his victims and plays with them like dolls. Thus why he calls himself the Doll Maker it's disgusting." Ai chimed in as Aine looked at her like she had been waiting for her to speak the entire time.

Roy smiled at her lightly. "Miss Ai if I may ask of you to stick by Havoc's side he will be more than happy to listen to the details on the case and fill me in later with the little details. As for now Ai and Aine I need you to study the current crime scene and tell me if anything is new about this crime scene and if anything stands out to you. I am leaving this case in your hands and you have my staff at your disposal so please use the resources wisely. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things I as Fuhrer need to get done and we will have recap meeting later this evening. Understood?"He said looking at the two faces but Aine looked unamused she was not taking him seriously at all. She saluted him and headed out as Ashi showed them to an office where two Lieutenants were waiting to assist them in examining the photos.

Aine closed the door discreetly and punched the desk. "He is such a smug bastard thinking he can walk all over our case. Why our commanding officer said to come to him was a waste of effort and time." Aine was clearly angry as her sister took a seat looking at her.

"I didn't think he was all that bad…sis be glad he let us keep the case. Vent later and work now we have more resources then we have ever had. So we can get more leads as to who this murderer is….please sister things will get better."She smiled as Aine finally sat down. "We as State Alchemists shouldn't have to sit here and stare at photos of a crime scene that has been washed away in an attempt to hide the ever growing pile of unanswered questions for the public. I remember when it was safe to sleep at night."She said as she opened the box of files sitting on the table. She pulled out the files and started going over the first case and comparing it to the new case.

Roy on the other hand curious about the new additions to his staff sat there going through the personal files of the twins and what he found was quite astonishing. Aine was standing out more and more now a few things were starting to make sense about her and her infamous attitude.


End file.
